Baby Pharaoh
by lostshaddow
Summary: This is a story of Yami/Atem and Devia's only child, does contain Joey and Mai. Rated T just to be safe. Chapters 2 3 are up anybody who wants to read it.
1. Joyful News

Yugi and Rebecca had just gotten married, Tristen and Tea are married, Joey and Mai just had their baby boy, Jake Wheeler, Seto and his wife Senna are married and just had a daughter, Senna Kaiba, and as for me and Devia, we will be expecting in about two months, but before I get that far ahead I should start from the beginning.

Sevan months earlier:

I had was coming home from a long day of dueling, I was expecting Devia to make me dinner like any other normal night, but, this night was far from normal. I walked into our house that was made for more than two people.

"Hey babe." Devia kissed me on the cheek. I kissed her back.

"How was your day?" I asked her. I had no idea about what was to come.

"Interesting, exciting, frightening." She said.

"What happened?" I asked her, not knowing how hard it would be to get the news out of her.

"I…I…Um…" She stuttered.

"Hey, you can trust me with anything, I promise if you don't want me to tell anyone I wont." I told her.

"It wont be that simple, Yami, I'm, I'm, I'm, Pregnant." She weakly said. I almost lost my balance. I was, happy, excited, and frightened.

"You're serious?" I asked her, trying not to hurt her feelings. She started to tear up. She nodded yes. "I'm not mad at you, don't worry." I told her.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh course, I'm excited. Come on, we would make great parents." I soothed her. A smile returned to her face. "Have you told your parents yet?" I asked her.

"No, I wanted you to be the first to know." She told me. I truly was happy, to know that she would want me to know first.

"Well, we should probably tell them." I said. She nodded in agreement. "When is the next time we are going to see them?" She thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow, I guess." Devia said.

"Are they even going to be home?" I asked.

"Yami, their laid, their always home." Devia wasn't kidding. Most of the time her parents were on the couch watching rated R movies or doing rated R things.

Current time:

"OMG baby, you're getting big, no offence." Tay said. Devia looked down, I stood right behind her, holding her shoulder. I hated when they came, Devia's whole family hated me, except for Tristen of course.

"Non-taken mom." Devia sadly said. Tristen came over.

"Whoa sis, are you sure you're not having twins?" Tristen tried to be funny, instead he got a big slap across the face. Devia dad, Dave Taylor, stepped up. I hated the man's guts, he hated mine as well.

"There's my girl." Devia's dad hugged her. I could see she was uncomfortable hugging people, she has ever since her stomach started to get big.

"Hey dad, you can let go now." Devia said. Dave let go.

"Baby when are you due?" Tay asked. Devia put her hands on her stomach the same time I did.

"Two months." I finally got me first words into the conversation.

"Two months until we become mommy and daddy." Devia looked up at me. I smiled down at her. Tristen started to laugh.

"What?" Tay elbowed him right in his stomach.

"Nothing mom." Tristen said. Tay turned her attention back on us.

"We will stay and help you guys if you would like." Tay said. Me and Dave just looked at each other.

"No mom, that won't be necessary, me and Yami can handle this by our selves." Devia informed them. They left immediately. "Well, that's one way to get rid of them." Devia said. I just laughed.

"I love you." I told her. We kissed for a brief moment before Devia pushed herself away. "What?" I asked.

"It just feels weird." She said. I felt bad for her in a way. The door-bell rang. I opened it.

"Mai, Joey, what are you doing here?" I asked. They held out a little shirt that said, I love Brooklyn.

"That's cute, thank you, you two." Devia sweetly said. Mai smiled.

"Joey, may I speak with you a minute?" I asked. I had a feeling he knew exactly what I wanted to talk about.

"Hey Yam's, I'm always here for you." Joey told him.

"Mai, can I talk to you to please." Devia asked.

"Sure." Mai replied. Devia led Mai up to our room while me, Joey, and Jake stayed down here on the couch.

"Don't worry Yam's, everything will go fine." Joey read my mind like an open book. Jake was the cutest thing ever to me. He had tiny hands and the cutest smile.

"I hope so Joey, were you the least bit scared?" I asked, trying not to show mine.

"It's only natural to be, don't worry." Joey told me. I loaned my finger to Jake. He didn't let go, his hands were so soft. Mai and Devia came down.

"Joey, we better go, it's about Jakes nap time." Mai told him. I gentaly removed my hands from his tiny fingers. Joey stood up.

"Well, I hope it all goes well for you two." Joey said. Jake started to wail just as they walked out the door. Devia chuckled on how cute he was.

"Isn't he cute?" Devia asked me. I chuckled.

"No doubt, he's Mai and Joey's son and their the cutest people on earth." I said. It was about seven at night and Devia and I were both tired. We were due for an ultra sound the very next morning. Devia tried her best to sleep but she couldn't with a baby kicking around inside of her. I stayed up with her. I sat right beside her, rubbing her back. This was one of the many things Devia hated about being pregnant. She also hated how everybody had sympathy on her.

"Sorry I'm keeping you up." Devia told me.

"That's what my love is for." I told her. She kissed my cheek before resting her head on the inside of my arm. That next morning Devia wasn't sleeping by my side. I rushed out of bed and ran down stairs only to find Devia eating pancakes. "You can't do that to me." I sternly told her.

"What? I can't get out of bed and get something to eat?" She told me. My heart still raced.

"No, you can't scare me like that." I told her. She scoffed and walked away. She grabbed her jacket, I realized that we only had a half an hour before we had to leave to hopefully figure out what we are having. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my keys. We both couldn't wait to finally find out what we were having. The proses was quite easy, all they did was put jelly on Devia's stomach and then take the little mic and rub it on her stomach. It took a minute to actually find the baby. The doctor had to point out every little body part to us, it was a girl. Devia was happy to hear it was a girl, but I think I was more happy than her. When we got home Devia went immediately to our unborn daughters room. "What are you up to?" I asked her.

"Oh, just thinking about how wonderful being a mom will be." Devia told me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I've been wondering, what are we going to name her?" I asked. Devia's smile faded.

"I don't know, wow! Should of thought of that a long time ago." Devia said. She left the room, I followed behind her. She grabbed her net book and looked up, baby girl names.

"You're serious?" I asked, she's giving up this easily, that sounded nothing like her.

"Look Yami, we're desperate, we can't think of a name in two months." Devia said.

"Have we even tried?" I told her. She sighed, then laughed.

"No, I guess we haven't." She happily responded. We sat on the couch, trying hard to think of a name. we stayed up a long time before we gave up for the day. Devia slept soundly through the night while I had the worst nightmare ever. Our daughter's name was Mika.

"Mika, No!" I yelled, my dream toke place back in ancient Egypt. Merric was in this dream to.

"To late Pharaoh! Your daughter is on our side now." Merric blew up part of the city.

"To late father." Mika blew up another chunk of the city. I cried for her to stop but she didn't listen. She was just a black shadow in my dream, but I could see she looked like a girl version of me. I awoke, heavily breathing, fist clenched, Devia holding my arm. With my free hand I moved her bangs from her forehead and kissed her. I looked at the time. Five! My dream was really that long? Well it's over now so I can just move on with my life, so I thought. For the next month and a half I had the same dream over and over. Devia told me it was because I was nervous of these kinds of things happening. The day finally came two weeks early. I awoke to Devia not be my side. At first I wasn't worried at all, until Devia thudded to the ground and screeched my name. I ran down as fast as I could. Devia leaned herself against the wall, I rushed to help her. I put my arm around her back, hoping it will help her balance. I could feel the baby kick inside of her.

"Yami, it's time." She barely got out. I immediately grabbed my keys and helped her to the car.


	2. It's time

Chapter 2

"Yami, please just hurry up." Devia weakly said. She was in a lot of pain, I could tell by the sweat running down her head and by the she kept squeezing her eyes shut. I felt so bad for her at this point. I was so happy there was no stop lights, seemed like everything was going to plan. When we arrived at the ER she was rushed into a wheel chair then a hospital bed. The hours went by and she was slowly dilating. I sat by her side, holding her hand, rubbing my hand against her soft and snarly brown hair. She looked so tired but she wouldn't sleep. I had to find some way to cheer her up, this was supposed to be the most happiest moment in a parent's life, but it seemed liked hell to her.

"Hey, we'll make it through, I promise." I softly told her. She made a weak grin, attempting to look happy. I wiped off all the sweat from her forehead then kissed it. She smoothed her wet hair behind her ears. Just then Yugi and Rebecca walked in. I wanted Yugi to be there when my daughter was born, he has been in all of my happiest and saddest moments and Devia didn't seem to care so I told him he could come if he wanted. He had brought ice in a plastic bag like I asked and Rebecca had brought herself, like Devia had asked her to do. "Thanks for coming, Yugi." I happily told him. He knelt down beside me.

"Hey, I wouldn't miss the birth of my niece for anything, how you doing Devia?" Yugi asked her. I was prepared for a screaming fest but no, she had a more depressed voice than an angry voice.

"Eh…. Just letting time pass." Devia sadly said. Rebecca smiled.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." Rebecca said. She had a point, it had already been seven hours since we arrived, and it had only felt like one hour. The nurse walked in. She told us Devia was finally ready to have the baby. It was the most joyful and terrifying moments in our lives.

Devia had been in labor for five hours. She squeezed my hand, it really hurt but I promised her I would stand by her through her toughest moments.

"Okay Devia, you're almost there. Just a couple more." The nurse told her. These might have been the happiest words we have heard all day. Yugi and Rebecca had been by our side for almost the whole time, we told them they didn't have to stay but they kept saying they would stay. Devia squeezed my hands, they were sore now, so sore I could feel a couple tears fall down my face. She kept breathing, the final push came, which might have been the worst out of all of them. She squeezed my hand so hard I squealed by accident, but it was all worth it. We heard the wail of a young infant. I heard Devia start cry she was so happy. Me and Devia were soon handed a small pink blanket. It was a girl, she continued to wail. Her eyes stayed shut. Devia touched our newborn daughters face.

"Hi there, I'm mommy." Devia told her. She handed the pink infant to me. It hurt my hand to hold her but I didn't care, this was my daughter. "I'm daddy, and what should we call you?" I asked her. Everybody in the room thought for a moment until Rebecca finally thought of a perfect name.

"Mika." She said. Devia's smile widened. This was scary to me, how her name was Mika in my dream to.

"I like it, what about you Yugi?" Devia asked my brother.

"I love it, what about you bro?" He asked me. I tickled Mika's cheek.

"I think it fits perfectly." I said. I handed the blanket to Yugi.

"Why me?" Yugi asked. Me and Devia smiled.

"Because you guys stuck by me through my hardest times." Devia said.

"And besides, you guys stayed to see your niece, right? Well now you get an even closer one." I told him. Yugi cradled her then handed her to Rebecca. Rebecca loved it, I could tell. She handed the baby back to Devia. We left that very next morning. When Devia and I arrived home we saw Devia's whole family, including Jaden.


	3. Friendly visit

Chapter 3

"Mommy, Daddy, Tristen." Devia asked them. Oh this is bound to go real well.

"To meet the newest member of our family, of course." Tay said. She ran over and grabbed Mika from her arms. Devia sighed.

"There goes our night." She whispered to me. I giggled, trying not make anybody suspicious. Dave glared at me, which made me laugh even harder. He started to stomp over to me. Devia was right there to stop him though.

"Dad that's enough, I'm not trying to be rude but we were kinda' hoping to have a little time to ourselves with Mika…." Dave interrupted.

"Mika? Oh I see, she's starting to look like her father already." Dave insulted her, which made me snap.

"Insulting me is one thing but you've gone far enough with my daughter." I told him. Devia gave me Mika and she stomped over to Dave. As much as I didn't want it to happen I was willing to let Devia beat the crap out of Dave this time.

"Get off my property right now." Devia commanded them. Tay burst into tears and ran to the car. Dave just stomped off, and her brother. Devia turned away from them, she wasn't ashamed of what she did. She carefully picked up Mika from my arms and cradled her all the way back to the house. I followed behind them, I knew that might be the last time I see her family in a long time.


	4. Bacora's back

Chapter 4

I carried Mika to her crib, she was nine months old now, she was quite small for her age but it runs in the family. She cried, I bet she was tired, she never took a nap today. I loved her dearly, she's like the world to me, and would never want anything to happen to her. Recently though there has been a villain on the loose, Bakora. At first it took me a minute to realize who it was, but then I realized that was the more evil side of Riyu. Some how they must have gotten their own bodies, like me and Yugi. I had a bad feeling he wanted his revenge on me. Ever since his appearances I have slept with Mika every single night, making sure nothing will get her. I placed Mika in her crib and gave her milk, I turned on the mobile that stood high above her head. She made a faint yawn, my head peaked over the railing of the crib.

"Aga." She tried to say my name, but that's how it came out. She also pronounced Yugi "Ugi". I stayed up until she was asleep. I hopped into the sleeping bag I now call a "Bed". I started to drift off when I heard the door close down stairs. I jumped up from my slumber, guarding Mika's crib. A black shadow appeared in front of the door. I would recognize that shadow anywhere, it looked like a taller version of Riyu.

"What do you want, Bacora?" I harshly asked. He came into the light, I could fully see him now, he wore a black and white striped long sleeved shirt with black leather pants.

"Oh nothing, just a little friendly visit." He freakishly said. I knew nothing good was bound to come.

"At ten at night, I don't think so." I said. He smirked.

"What lovely decorating, do it yourself, or did what's her face do it?" Bacora stared right at Mika's crib, I realized he wasn't after me, he was after Mika.

"You won't lay a finger on her, got it?" I angrily told him. He disappeared, I abruptly turned around.

"I don't know about that!" Bacora leaped into the air and landed right on top of me, making me fall to the ground. I got up though, and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the wall. He got up quickly and charged back at me. The next thing I knew my nose was bleeding like a garden hose. I punched him back, blood pours out of his mouth. He pulls out a four foot board and whacks me upside the head. I was still conscious though. I dragged myself to grab his feet, but he quickly stepped on them, plying them off. I lay on the ground, bruised and bloody.

"Please Bakora, you can have me, but just leave my daughter alone." I begged him. He opened the window. At first I thought he was going to drop her but then he stuck his foot out the window.

"I don't think so, you'll have to come save her yourself." He jumped out the window. While we were fighting we must have woken up Devia because next thing I knew she was by my side treating all of my wounds. She must have done a pretty good job because fifteen minutes later I was back on my feet.

"Devia, I'm sorry, I let him take her." I told her, but I had a feeling she already knew.

"It's not your fault, he was more prepared than you were." She forgivingly said. I didn't understand, I would think she would be angry at me for letting our daughter get kidnapped, she sounded more like she had sympathy on me. I grabbed my duel disk and headed out the door. Devia stopped me before I could do anything.

"Devia, I'll be fine, I promise." I kissed her forehead and ran out the door, yelling Mika's name.

"Be careful!" She yelled out to me.

"I will!" I called back to her. I heard the her slam the door. I had completely no idea where he could of hid, but I did find a couple clues to where he is. I found a couple broken branches and a bloody knife.

"Oh no!" I said to myself. I really hope that wasn't Mika's blood, but lately the odds haven't been on my side.


	5. I lost her

Chapter 5

I slugged all the way home, still holding the bloody knife in my grasp. I chucked it into the middle of the road, where it would be ran over and I would never have to see it again. I started to cry, all I wanted is to see my daughter. I tried my best to cover up my sadness, but I couldn't, I couldn't hide it from my wife our daughter might be dead. I continued to cry, I couldn't stop, I knew the probability of Mika being alive is very slim, all I could imagine is her lifeless body on the side of some road. Devia sat on the couch making phone calls to the police.

"Yami, what's wrong?" She was hyperventilating. I knew if I told her she might stop breathing.

"I'm sorry." I said. She grabbed her shirt, her hands trembling.

"W-What h-happened?" Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Mika, might be dead." I squeaked out. She hit the ground hard, she didn't pass out but she wasn't alright either. "Devia, are you alright." I weakly walked over to her, I put her in my arms.

"I just want my baby back!" She buried her face in my shirt, bawling. I kissed her on the head before I broke into tears again. There was sadness in the air.

"Devia, Yami, it's us." I heard Yugi outside. I opened the door and guess what? Everybody I practically knew was there.

"Now is not the best time, Yugi." I told him.

"I have some clues to where Mika may be." Yugi said. My eyes widened, Devia's cry turned into a bright red face.

"Really?" Devia happily asked.

"Yep, Riyu and Zero know the exact place where he usually hangs out." Joey pulled Zero and Riyu right up next to him.

"Thank you, would you willing to take me there?" I asked them. Zero grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, we'll show you where he is." Zero pulled me along. Riyu, Yugi, Joey, and Tristen followed us.

"So where is his hideout?" I asked. Zero tousled her long white hair.

"It's in the wood's somewhere." Riyu told me. Joey pulled over to the side of the road.

"Hey you guys, check this out." Joey found a bundle of sticks that pointed right into the middle of the woods. The thought of Mika being dead left my mind. "Should we follow it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Don't worry Mika, daddy's coming." I ran into the darkness of the mossy woodland.

"Yami wait! You should really have a flashlight!" Tristen shouted. I stopped, he tossed one to me.

"Thanks." I shouted to him. I turned it on and continued running, following the arrows. I looked at the ground the whole time.

"Yami look…" It was too late. I ran into an abandoned white house. Yugi, Tristen, Joey, Zero, and Riyu finally caught up to me.

"Do you really think he's in there, I mean the place is as silent as a cemetery." Joey said. I walked in.

"Yami wait, if we're going to search in the house, we should go in groups." Zero said.

"Right, Yugi come with me, the rest of you search upstairs." I commanded. They obeyed. Me and Yugi started our search.

"I think he's just messing with us." Yugi whispered. I had to think positive.

"Maybe, but I think he is here, but he's just messing with our…" Yugi pushed me out of the way of a falling cage. "Thanks, we should probably be more careful from here on."

"Yeah, probably." Yugi said, breathing hardly. We slowly walked on, nothing peculiar had happened yet. We finally reached the other side of the house. When we went to turn around we realized we were trapped, metal bars made it so we were trapped.

"Bacora, we know you're here! Show yourself!" I shouted.


	6. Battle With Bacura

Chapter 6

Bacora finally came into view.

"Alright, you have me, I knew you would finally find me, with the help of my idiot brother." He smirked. He cradled Mika.

"Look Bacora, I don't care what you do to me, but I beg you, please let her and my friends go." I told him. He looked up, thinking.

"Why would I do that, that takes the fun out it." He said. I looked over at Yugi, who's fits were clenched and was scowling at the mad man.

"Bacora! You have gone far enough! She's just a child, she doesn't need to be brought into this!" Yugi shouted. Riyu, Zero, Joey, and Tristen rushed down to help us.

"Bacora, why are you doing this? You used to have all pleasure on taking revenge on the king of games but I never thought you would go this far by taking a poor, helpless, child." Riyu said in his British accent.

"Oh please, British face, you would have the same intentions if you had been through what I've been through." Bacora said. Just then Mika was stolen from his grasp. Bacora turned abruptly around to find Joey protectively holding Mika.

"Next time you want to get your grubby hands on her, you'll have to go through me!" Joey said. Bacora clenched his fist, then grabbed a card from his deck.

"Yeah, well you should keep those words because they were your last." All of the sudden a huge explosion occurred. The explosion wasn't enough to kill anybody, but it was big enough to free me and Yugi. Bacora had completely disappeared, but that wasn't of my concern. Joey lay crouched over Mika, protecting her.

"Joey! Are you alright?" I yelled to him. Joey found the strength to stand up.

"Yeah, and so is Mika." Joey said. I helped Yugi up, than ran over to Joey. I grabbed her from Joey's grasp, being as gentle as he could. Mika opened her eyes.

"Aga." She said. I smiled, knowing my daughter was okay.

"Well, we had better get you home to mommy, before she gets to worried." I said. Riyu and I helped everybody back to the car. When they arrived back at my place, Devia immediately meet us at the door.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you guys?" Devia nervously asked us. I handed her Mika.

"Well, we got ourselves in a little mess, but we're fine." Tristen said. Devia rushed us inside to get us all warmed up. I had to explained to the women exactly what happened.

"So, is Bacora gone for good?" Tea asked. I shook his head no. Mika started to wail. Devia handed her to me.

"I think she would rather have you." Devia said. I stared down at her. Mika flung her hands up, grabbing my shirt. I stood up and gave Mika back to Devia. I assembled the playpen and put Mika in it.

"It's been a long night for you," I said, "Might want to rest up." Devia whipped her head over my shoulders, putting her arms around my chest.

"I agree, you can all go home now." She said. They did as she said, waving goodbye and hoping the situation would never happen again. Devia and I didn't go to sleep though, we sat up all night, watching over our daughter. "What do you think Bacora has against her?" Devia asked.

"I don't think he has anything against her, I think he did it to get to me." I said. Devia nodded her head in agreement. It wasn't long before we drifted off though, because that very night I had a dream, about mine and Devia's first date, when I mind chrushed this random guy, for love. I woke up to the sound of my name.

"Aga." Mika said, standing up, holding on to the sides of her pen. I walked over and picked her up, I held her close to me.

"Mark my words, nothing like that will ever happen to you again." I said. Her tiny hands grabbed my finger. It wasn't long before morning and I was pretty sure she wasn't going back to sleep so I stayed up until my wife woke up. Mika sat up and played with her little stuffed bunny while I just watched. I knew it would be hard to keep my promise of, "Nothing bad will ever happen to you again." But, what I could keep is that I would protect her from any harmful being on earth. Without me noticing, Mika crawled onto my lap, it wouldn't be long before she learned to walk. She cuddled up on my lap, my long arms wrapped around her.


	7. I wish I could protect you

Chapter 7

"I can assure you that I will protect you from whatever dangers come your way." I told her. "And I will always love you, remember that." She looked up at me, her slim, innocent eyes, gazing into mine. She grasped my millennium puzzle. "I see you have a liking towards the millennium puzzle, well, that's one thing we have in common." I took the puzzle off of my neck and gave it to her. She looked on every side, trying to figure out what it is. I smiled down at her. Devia suddenly slammed to the ground, she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Jeez, what does this couch have against me?" Devia asked. I started to laugh.

"You know, I wouldn't be blaming the couch for you rolling over." I told her. She sat up next to me.

"Oh yes I can." She said. "I see you two got up early."

"Yes, and it appears someone just went back to sleep." Mika lay passed out in my arms, still holding my puzzle. I carefully took the puzzle from her hands and placed it back around my neck. Devia took her from me and put her in her play pen.

"I see Mika likes the millennium puzzle to." She told me. Mika tossed and turned, I was assuming she was having a bad dream. I picked her up and rocked her back and forth. She finally stopped whimpering, and woke up.

"Daddy." She said her first word. Devia looked happy and a bit surprised.

"Mika, you said your first word! And it was daddy!" I spun her around. "Ha, in your face mommy!" Devia pouted. "Oh come on Devia, it's okay to be second." I laughed. Devia growled, so I stopped, I didn't feel like being Millennium Blasted.

"Lucky." She mumbled. Mika spread out her arms to Devia. She carefully picked up Mika and bumped her up and down. "It's about time you learned how to walk." She childishly told her, tickling her cheek. I had the perfect idea

"Put her on the ground." I told Devia, and I had a feeling she had the same idea. We both sat, Devia place Mika standing steadily on the ground. "Alright now Mika, walk to daddy." I spread my arms out to her. She spread both of her arms out, and took a step. She tried her best to balance, and she did pretty good. She took one step at a time, tiny steps. She was one foot away from me. "Good girl Mika, just one more step." Mika did what I said, and landed in my arms. "See, now that wasn't so hard. Wasn't it?" I asked her, bumping her up and down on my leg.

"Yami, don't you need to be at work in twenty minutes." Devia questioned. I looked up at the clock, but I really didn't need to be at work today.

"Nope, I guess I'm taking the day off." I made up my mind, not even thinking of calling my agent, Bam Sennel. Mika made a little giggle, which I've only heard on occasion. It made me giggle as well.

"Well, alright." Devia said in concern, and the day went on as normal, everybody getting along, Devia yelling at her co-workers over the phone and me and Mika playing.

I know I didn't have as much detail in the first chapters, but I promise, I will make the other chapters lengthier.


	8. Playdatethree years latter

Hey there, these final chapters of Baby Pharaoh will be lengthier, I guarantee it, and remember, Review

"Mika, sweetheart, get out here!" Devia kindly yelled from the kitchen, her hands in her pockets and her hair tied back in bun. She wore a tight, blue, long sleeved shirt with jeans. I wore a long sleeved black shirt and a grey vest with jeans. I could hear Mika's bare feet bang of the stairs. She ran across our hardwood floor, making sure to slide across it at the end. She held a pink, stuffed bunny by the arm at her side. She wore black leggings and a pretty, black, short sleeved dress that went down to her kneecaps. Her toenails were painted black (Courtesy of Devia) and she had a millennium puzzle around her neck (Courtesy of Yugi) She has hair like mine put down in two pig tails that went over her shoulders and blond bangs that went to both sides of her head. "Alright Mika, Jake and Joey are coming over in a couple minutes," Devia began. "Is your room clean?" Mika shook her head yes. "Are all your clothes put away in the right places?" Mika shook her head again. "Is you're father ever going to teach you how to play a card game?" Mika was confused on that one, thank god she was only three. I could feel my face getting redder and redder, as my body got hotter and hotter, until I came up with the perfect comeback.

"Is your mom going to ever teach you how to use that wand she got you when you were born?" I smirked, Mika's purple eyes looked confused up at us. Devia elbowed me in the neck, and it really hurt.

"She was blessed with it?" She angrily told me, her teeth clenched together, her right eye twitching. I knew what was about to come if I didn't do something to cheer her up fast.

"I love you." I sacredly said, scratching the back of my neck. Her arms were crossed as her eyes turned black, scolding at me. Her hands went to her sides, and her eyes returned to their normal, glowing, sky blue color.

"You're lucky I haven't beaten you to a pulp yet." She growled. I hugged her, which I knew would tick her off, but I needed to show I loved her, before she filed for divorce. Between me and Devia's fighting, we had forgotten that Mika was still looking up at us, her bright, innocent eyes blinked as we bickered.

"Hey Yami, you home buddy?" Joey must have been ringing the doorbell for quite some time, because when I opened the door they looked like they were frozen from their red faces to their arms that were crossed, rubbing their shoulders.

"Eh… Sorry Joey." I said, welcoming them in. Joey helped Jake take his jacket off while Mai kept hers on, all the girls were going for a night out. Also, this will be the first time Mika ever gets properly introduced to Jake.

"Come on Dev, we've got a fan club waiting for us down at Antebelum's." Mai told Devia, who was getting her stuff as quickly as possible.

"Coming Mai." Before Devia went rushing out the door she knelt down infront of Mika. "Bye sweetheart." Devia quickly kissed Mika on the cheek before running out with Mai. Jake turned his attention to Mika, who was examining him. Joey gave him a quick tap on the shoulder to get his attention, and sure enough, Jake looked up at him. Joey didn't look happy as he gave Jake a nod.

"Hi." He had a very scratchy voice, he waved. Mika remained silent, so I gave her a tap on the shoulder and she looked up at me.

"Mika, what do you say." I said, using that disaplent voice parents use when their child doesn't say "Thank you" or other manners like that, and to tell the truth, Mika was pretty good with her manners. But what is wrong with her is that she's wicked shy, and is very anti-social.

"Hi." She said very shyly, waving her hand as well. Her voice was quite and not dark like mine. She had more of a mysterious voice.

"Mika, why don't and Jake go play up in your room." I ordered her. She grabbed Jakes hand and led him to her room, I think they'll get along just fine.

Normal POV:

Jake and Mika sat on her bed, Jake showing her one of his toy cars.

"Here." He said, handing her the car. Jake was nine months older then Mika, making him four. Mika curiously looked over the yellow toy mustang, she went to spin one of the wheels, but then she remembered that Jake was right next to her, and she didn't want to do anything to displease him. Jake noticed that she wasn't doing much with the car, and that bothered him. He placed his hand on top of hers, as he put her hand on top of the wheel and helped her spin it. "Want to play?" He asked, grabbing another car out of his bag for himself.

"Okay." Mika shyly said.

"So, where's Sarah?" Yami asked, referring to Joey's one and a half year old daughter Sarah Wheeler.

"Eh, Mai left her at Serenity's." Joey answered, taking a gulp of soda. "She said I'm not mature enough to watch her all alone yet." He said.

"Oh, well, I really don't blame her." Yami told him. Joey's face turned red.

"*Ney* Why not?" He yelled. Yami's face grew red with that feeling of 'why did I just say that?'

"What I mean is, Devia didn't trust me home alone with Mika for a long time. That's all." A worried grin covered Yami's face. Joey crossed his arms and pouted.

"This is my favorite." Jake held up a red Jeep. Mika oohed in wonder, and right at that moment an unexpected and unwanted visitor appeared through the window.

"Hello, my darling. Miss your uncle Bacura?" He freakishly asked. Mika ran to Jake, who wasn't afraid of the man at all.

PLZ Review!


	9. An UnPlayfull Event

"So kiddies, how's your play-date going so far?" He sarcastically asked, sounding like he was up to something. Mika sacredly rested in Jakes arms. Bacura stared at them.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Jake rudely commanded. Bacura took no hesitation in going over to him and throwing him into the wall. Jake threw Mika away right before Bacura picked him up so Mika wouldn't get hurt. She gasped in horror as he lay on the ground in pain. She scolded at Bacura, who was most definitely at the top of her people she hated most list. Yami and Joey heard the bang of Jake hitting the wall to, but they just assumed they were just fooling around up there.  
>"Now Mika, I have an extra, special gift for you." Mika took tiny steps back, not wanting to become a victim. She knew Jake would be safer where he was.<p>

"Go." She commanded, stopping dead in her tracks, crossing her arms and looking meanly up at him, acting like the tough girl she wasn't.

"Fine, I'll go, but you have to come with me!" Bacura quickly scooped her up and jumped out the window with her, and before she was out of sight Mika screamed for help as loud as she could. Jake was the only person who could hear it.

"Help!" Jake screamed, and Yami and Joey didn't assume they were playing. Joey was the first to run up, being followed quickly by Yami.

"Jake, are you alright?" Joey immediately ran over to Jake, lifting him up bridal style. Yami's face was almost pure white, realizing his little princess wasn't in the room.

"Not again." He fell to his knees, catching Joey's attention.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Joey worriedly asked. Yami's breath was getting heavy.

"That's right Joey, it's Bacura." He choked out, a couple tears falling down his face.

"Let me go!" Mika screamed, kicking her legs back and forth, banging her fists on his chest. Bacura continued to run to his abandoned white house, ignoring her constant screaming.

"I will, when we get to my house!" He shouted at her, making her a little scared. She stayed quite for the rest of their run, afraid he would yell at her again. When he entered his house, he immediately imprisoned her in a steel cage, ensuring she wouldn't get out.

"You just wait till' daddy gets here!" Mika shouted. "He'll save me! He's not afraid of you!" Bacura chuckled, looking at the girl with a freaky grin.

"We'll see darling." He told her before preparing himself for Yami's appearance, meanwhile the Pharaoh himself wasn't very far, he didn't need to sense out his energy to know where he held his daughter. _I promise Bacura, this will be the last time you ever threaten my family again._ He continued to run, not even thinking of slowing down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mika's blood curdling scream could be heard from miles away, it even made the owls scared. Yami heard it to, and it gave him another reason to speed up.

"That's right girl, scream all you would like, but in the end it will be your father who hurts the most." Bacura smirked, holding his whip high in the air. Mika lay on the ground, not unconscious, but badly injured. She whimpered, tears falling down her face like a waterfall.

"Mika!" Yami screamed while slamming open the door to Bacura's ghost house. Mika heard him, and immediately lifted herself to a sitting position.

"Daddy!" She yelled back to him, right as he was passing the room they were in. Yami stopped himself before he went any further. He turned around abruptly, so fast he almost fell flat on his face. He opened the door, Mika immediately clung to his lower leg, because that's how short she was. "Oh daddy it was so scary, I tried to run away but the kept hurting me, and then-and then…" She couldn't continue to talk through her crying. Yami picked her up by her arm pits, lifting her up onto his chest.

"SHHHH, it's alright now. Daddy won't let that mean man hurt you any more." He hushed her, stroking her spikey black and maroon hair, suddenly feeling something cold against his body. He relized it was his daughter. "Oh my god, what happened to you? And why are you so cold?" He immediately put her on her feet on the ground, hesitantly grabbing his navy blue jacket off of his back and putting it around her.

"I told you, he hurt me with that rope thing in his hand." She sniffled, pointing at Bacura's whip. Yami's eyes grew small, his mouth opened a little more.

"He hit you, with that?" He asked her, a hint of anger in his voice. Mika looked innocently and scared up at him, holding his jacket around her tightly.

"Uh huh." She sacredly told him, nodding her head yes. Yami's teeth gritted, his face turning into an angry face you rarely see from him. He picked her up bridal style, Mika curling in close to him, trying to warm up.

"This gives me one more reason to despise you Bacura." He angrily told him. Usually Yami tries to be a role model for his daughter and tries not to let his anger loose around his baby girl, but when someone makes his little princess cry, they'll pay the consequences. "Now, prepare to pay the price for hurting my baby girl." A golden light appeared on his forehead. Bacura looked at it in horror. _No, anything but this!_ Bacura prayed. Yami angrily glared at Bacura. "Mika, look away." He ordered her. Yami's unusual anger scared Mika a lot more than Bacura did, so she did as he said and stuffed her face in his shirt.

"Please Yami! Anything but a Mind Crush!" He begged, getting on his knees.

"The eye on my forehead represents the misdeeds and criminal acts and the people you've hurt in the past, now, feel what it's like to hurt. Mind Crush!" The room glowed yellow, and Bacura screamed bloody murder at the feel of hurt.

"It's so scary!" He screamed, holding his head. Yami and Mika looked at him.

"The affects won't last long, we need to get out of here." He ran out of the room with Mika still in his arms. Yami hurried out of the building and back to his home, where Devia was depressingly sitting on the couch with Tea, Kisara, Mai, and Rebecca. Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, Jake, and Tristan were there also. As soon as Devia heard the door open, she ran to Yami and Mika, almost knocking them over when she ran to get Mika, crying her eyes out.

"Where were you? Did he hut you? Are you alright?" She was asking these questions very quickly, so fast Mika couldn't even understand what half of them were. It hurt Mika to see her mom cry like this, and she looked up to her father for help.

"She's fine Dev." Yami told her, acting as if he didn't care. Devia scolded up at him, her eyes still wet.

"You," She darkly started, standing up. "This is all your fault! You were supposed to be watching her! She could have gotten killed because of you! And what about Jake, you were supposed to be watching him too! What if he had gotten hurt?" She blew up on him. A sweat drop appeared on his head, a scared smile on his face. Mika watched in horror.

"I care, Mika and Jake were playing upstairs, and by the time I got up to check on them-" Devia stopped him.

"Still doesn't change anything." She mumbled loudly for Yami to hear.

"Mama?" Mika asked, tapping on her leg. Devia forgot all about Yami and looked down.

"Yes Sweetheart?" She replied.

"I'm cold." She said, still holding her father's jacket close to her. Devia gasped.

"Of course, uh…" Devia thought hardly, until she thought of something not so clever. She ran to the couch, grabbing the blanket that hung on it. "Here, this should keep you satisfied until bed time." Devia told her, wrapping Mika in the blanket. Devia picked her up and held her close, this was way warmer than Yami's jacket. Mika warmed up very quickly, and not even an hour later when everybody had left she had fallen asleep. When Devia and Yami had tucked her in they had a private chat down stairs. "Yami, I've been thinking," Devia started "I think I should teach Mika how to use her wand." She said.

"Devia, you know I don't want her using it, it will put her in more danger than she already is." Yami told her.

"I know, but my wand really helped me fight off enemies when I was a little older than her, and I really think the wand will do the same for Mika." Devia replied, looking at her husband pleadingly. Yami grumbled, he hated the idea of a wand in his daughters hands, but Devia did have a point, and he would do anything for Mika to be safe.

"Fine, I guess you can teach her how to use the wand." He upsettingly said, crossing his arms in defeat. Devia gave him a smile she only gave him every once and a while. Her head slightly tilted, her bangs which went to both sides of her head and the middle all flopped over to one side. Her brown hair sparkled in the dim light.

"Thank you." She thanked him, kissing him on the cheek. Yami's face turned tomato red, he had never felt this kind of love since she first kissed him. _I know it will be for the best._ Yami thought, smiling.

The End

To Be Continued In _Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation Duelists_ Which Will Be Out By 3/12/11

Lostshaddow: I am very sorry this Fanfic took so long, I was so caught up in schoolwork I forgot about this from time to time, but The sequal to this will go by a little quicker, I promise. (*Sob Sob*, I'm so sad I have to end this.)


End file.
